


Дыхание весны

by K_Project_team



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Project_team/pseuds/K_Project_team





	Дыхание весны

Утром Фушими сломался.  
Его ослепило рассветное солнце. Кабинет Мунакаты находился на солнечной стороне; сейчас, по ранней весне, светало поздно, и яркие золотые лучи коварно заглядывали в окна. Шелестели бумаги — отчёты, которые Фушими пришёл сдать после бессонной ночи, убитой на их проверку. Едва слышно гудел кондиционер. Голос Авашимы взрезал утреннюю тишину. Иногда она замолкала, и тишина наполнялась дробным стуком её ногтей по экрану планшета.  
Мунаката молчал, улыбаясь своим мыслям, — Фушими был уверен, что Авашиму он не слушал, а если и слушал, то вполуха. Кто вообще в здравом уме станет слушать отчёты Авашимы? Сухие, пресные и не очень-то грамотные. Но кто в здравом уме станет давать Авашиме советы по написанию отчётов?  
Да ладно, кто в здравом уме вообще станет работать в этом месте?  
Фушими вот в здравом уме точно не был.  
Он подошёл, чтобы передать Мунакате стопку отчётов. Бумаги, скреплённые скрепками, — по три листа на каждую — легли на край стола. Фушими поднял глаза, и вопрос: «Я могу идти?» застрял у него в горле.  
Взгляд Мунакаты был... обычным. Внимательным. Цепким. Взглядом в самую душу. Такой взгляд нервировал первое время — казалось, будто Мунаката знает что-то, чего не знают все вокруг. Но Фушими привык — или он так думал.  
По спине, вдоль позвоночника, электрическим разрядом прошла дрожь. Он даже не понял, что произошло, — просто стоял, прижав бумаги ладонью к столешнице, смотрел в глаза Мунакаты и чувствовал тепло весеннего солнца на щеке.  
Авашима с завидным занудством продолжала зачитывать отчёт о состоянии третьего района. В глазах Мунакаты не отразилось ничего, что отрезвило бы Фушими и помогло ему подкрутить винтики в своём сломанном мозге: ни недовольства, ни раздражения, ни удивления. Сиреневое стекло — оптический прицел.  
Голос Авашимы смолк. Мгновение, которое Фушими помедлил, прежде чем убрать руку со стола, показалось ему очень долгим и ощутимым на физическом уровне — вязким и тягучим. А потом в глазах Мунакаты отразилось понимание — мерзкое такое, неприятное, потому что Фушими-то, в отличие от него, ни черта не понимал, что происходит.  
— Я могу идти? — выдавил он из себя, и собственный голос показался чужим.  
— Останься, — ответил Мунаката, не сводя с него оценивающего взгляда. — Мы ещё не обсудили стратегию по работе в третьем районе.  
— Мне нужно идти.  
— Хм. Куда же?  
— Я вдруг вспомнил, что у меня чайник сломался. Прошу прощения.  
Фушими развернулся и направился к двери, лихорадочно придумывая отмазку на тот случай, если Мунакате не понравятся его грубость и своевольный уход.  
И, кстати. Какой, мать вашу, чайник?  
За спиной потекла беседа Авашимы и Мунакаты — непринуждённая и лёгкая, будто их только что прервали на полуслове. Фушими вышел в коридор, подошёл к окну напротив двери в кабинет и облокотился о раму. Им овладело странное чувство — будто его вытолкнули на край доски, а потом одним прицельным, смачным пинком отправили в объятия глубоких океанских вод.  
Бледно-серое небо в вышине уже окрасилось ослепительно-яркой голубизной. Мимо пролетела стая птиц. Через приоткрытые створки окна просачивался ветер, пахнущий свежестью и тем уникальным незабываемым ароматом, который разливался в воздухе с приходом весны. Это был обычный день, но природа отчего-то пела. Сознание Фушими тоже пело. Вернее, напевало — похоронный марш. Настроение было странно-хорошим и странно-плохим. Да, одновременно. Нет, Фушими не хотел об этом думать.  
Кажется, он начинал тихо ненавидеть весну.


End file.
